edpfandomcom-20200214-history
Animation Lookback: Walt Disney Animation Studios/transcript
1. Introduction AniMat: 'When you think of any animation studio, you may of think of today's popular studios, like DreamWorks, Pixar, or Blue Sky. However, I bet the first one that automatically came out of your head, is the one and only Walt Disney Animation Studios! And not just because you looked at the title, for over 70 years, this studio released many of today's most legendary animated films of all times. Today, I'll talk about all the films that they have made, the struggle that Disney had to go through to make the films, the studio's history and many more. It's going to be interesting, funny, surprising and you might learn a few things about your favourite movies. I want you guys to keep in mind that I made this during the summer and fall of 2009. So I won't be talking about The Princess & the Frog or any of the films released after that. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as Animation Lookback proudly presents The History of Walt Disney Animation Studios. 2. Origin '''AniMat: '''Now let's start from Walt's beginnings. Walt Disney and his brother Roy O. Disney were only making animated shorts under the name "Laugh-O-Gram" during the 20s in Kansas City. Then, they moved to Hollywood, making the Disney Brothers Studio with two different series that were mildly successful: ''Alice's Comedies ''which were based on the books of ''Alice in Wonderland ''and ''Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. In 1928, Walt lost most of his animators because he refused to reduce production budgets of Oswalds that was offered by Charles B. Mintz. After Walt lost Oswald, he needed to create a new character to replace the rabbit. And thus.. Mickey Mouse was born. When Walt released the first short with sound in 1928 called Steamboat Willie, the mouse became a phenomenon. More famous than any of the other cartoons if the time like Felix the Cat. And Disney went on competition against Max Fleischer who created Betty Boop and Popeye. After 1934, that Walt was big with his Silly Symphony ''series and creating other Disney characters like Donald Duck and Goofy, he decided to make something that no one has ever seen before, make a full-length animated feature film! 3. Walt Disney's First Ever Films THIS was ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, the first (EVER!!!) animated feature film. It's about a girl named Snow White who lived with and took care of the seven dwarves. But her evil stepmother, The Queen, poisoned her with her apple. But then her Prince Charming came in to give her a kiss and they lived happily ever after. Walt Disney got the idea when he was fifteen from watching a silent film version at the Kansas City Convention Hall. On February 1917... It Had A Budget Of More Than 1.4 Million Dollars. And It Took 3 Years To Make It. The Memorable Songs Like Heigh-Ho.......Whistle While You Work........And Someday My Prince Will Come..........Belong To The Music Company Bourne Co. And It Still Does Today. Because The Studio Didn't Had It's Own Music Publishing Company At The Time. During Production. Everybody Around Walt. Included His Brother Roy. And His Wife Lillian. Were Telling Him That Nobody. And I Mean Nobody. Would Sit And Watch More Than Ten Minutes Of A Cartoon. Let Alone 90. But Later On. Walt Would Prove Them That They Were Wrong. On The Opening Premiere Of December 21, 1937. The Film Earned A Standing Ovation. And It Got 8 Million Dollars During Its Release. Past Celebrities Like Charlie Chaplin. And Sergei Eisenstein. Called It One Of The Greatest American Classics. It Earned A Special Honorary Academy Award That Had One Normal-Sized Statue. And Seven Little Statues. Given By Shirley Temple For Walt Disney ...as a significant screen innovation which has charmed millions and pioneered a great new entertainment field.. Two Years Later. Walt Try To Put His Experiences He Learned From Snow White. Into Use On His Second Film. Pinocchio. Based On The Book. By Carlo Collodi. it's about a wooden puppet. brought to life by a Blue Fairy. who goes into mischief and mayhem to prove that he can be a real boy. in the original plans the nokia was supposed to be like a wise guy who was mostly sarcastic. similar to the original book. in other words. Pinocchio was supposed to be a douchebag (Pinocchio: "Shut up. ��") Walt had to bring everything to a home after six months of production. the problem was Pinocchio wasn't a strong enough character to carry the film. how did they solve it. a better supporting cast. now here's where Jiminy Cricket comes in. who originally looked like an actual cricket. now he's like a dude with no ears. he would become one of Disney's greatest supporting characters. the opening song he sang when you wish upon a star. will become Disney's official anthem. and possibly. in my opinion. the greatest Disney song of all time. later on. jiminy would soar on TV shows educational shows and we play an important role on the square enix video game Kingdom Hearts. another mentionable character is Gideon. you know that hobo cat 4. Dumbo/Bambi There was something Walt couldn't avoid. He lost a buttload of money!!! So Walt needed to make something cheap and fast! The result: Dumbo. It's the story of an elephant who gets humiliated by everyone because of his big ears. With the help of his mouse friend Timothy, humiliation turns into triumph by using his big ears to fly. The budget for this movie was $813 000 dollars, they took 18 years to make it, and the running time was 64 minutes. This was an advantage for Walt because his last two films were highly expensive budget-wise! On May 29th, 1941, the Disney animators' strike occurred. This strike occurred because instead of Disney giving the animators their bonuses like they promised, they would get a lot of layoffs. Some strikers were characterized as clowns in the movie, who go to "hit the bif boss for a raise". It lasted five weeks and the studio just.. wasn't the same anymore. Even though it has a small runtime, it is one of the most touching Disney films. The scene where Dumbo's mom holds the young elephant's trunk through the iron bars of the cages, now that is one of the most moving scenes of any Disney film. On its release, it was a Disney miracle because Disney earned the double of what ''Dumbo ''cost. It won an award for '''Best Original Music Score '''and nominated '''Best Song '''for ''Baby Mine'''. There's a controversy about the crows because people say that they're black stereotypes. But film historians say that it's bullcrap. The defense for the crows are that "they're free spirits who serves nobody, and they're smart too". Dumbo was supposed to be on the cover of December 1941 on the magazine, but then Pearl Harbour came in and stole his thunder, thus entering the U. S. in World War II and reduced the box office draw. Now let's move on to Walt's favourite film he made - ''Bambi. The story of a fawn who grows up with a rabbit called Thumper, a skunk called Flower. And to be honest... that's pretty much it. (Bambi: "Shut up. ��") animators' strike occurred. This strike occurred because instead of giving the animators 5. Package Films 6. More Package Films The fourth package film was Fun and Fancy Free. Now that the war is over, the army finally left the studio and was now held to its rightful owners. Only one problem: during the wars that they lost a lot of MONEY!!! So the only thing they could do is to make more package films! In this one, the host of the first segment is Jiminy Cricket, and he sings a deleted song from Pinocchio ''called ''I'm a Happy-Go-Lucky Fellow. Then he sees a record player and puts on the story of Bongo. It's a WEIRD story of a circus bear that escaped to the circus to impress a girl there. It was originally to be a full-length prequel to Dumbo, but they couldn't because of you know, war (Soldier: Hey, remember us?)? 7. The Adventures of Ichabod Crane/Cinderella (1950)/Walt Disney's Alice in Wonderland 8. 4/14 9. The Jungle Book 10. How Walt Disney Passed Away 11. The Aristocats/Robin Hood (1973)/The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 12. 6/14 During the same year, they released Freaky Friday and The Rescuers, the first film the studio released without Walt being involve whatsoever. It's about Bianca, the Hungarian representative of the Rescue Aid Society, and Bernard, the janitor od their group. They were assigned to rescue an orphan girl called Penny, who is kidnapped by Madame Medusa, who is intended to use her to find a diamond called the "Devil's Eye", so it's up to the two mice to save both Penny and the diamond. It's said that this is one of the last films the Nine Old Men would do the animation. One noteworthy animator who did this film.. was Don Bluth. He was credited as the first new animator to become directing animator. 13. 7/14 (Oliver and Company/The Little Mermaid 1989/The Rescuers Down Under) In 1988, they went on to release Oliver and Company ''based on the Charles Dickens novel ''Oliver Twist. However, this is more different than the novel. It was set in modern times in New York City, Oliver was a cat and Fagin's gang were dogs. It's about a rich girl who finds Oliver and brings him to her mansion. But then they got kidnapped by Fagin's boss Skyes (SYKES!!!! Well, at least AniMat worked on his grammar). So it's up to Fagin's dogs to save the pair. Is it just me? Or is there kidnapping in Disney films those days? Anyways, they had 6 supervising animators, a team of 300 artists and technical workers were able to spend over 2 and a half years to make this film. Designers had to go to New York City to make some pictures in a dog's eye view, which is like.. 18 inches off the ground?? Yeah, they get weird stares from people who saw them, but that just makes the references even better for the artists! Originally, it was supposed to be set after The Rescuers, showing Penny and Rufus the Cat's new life in New York City, but then that idea got quickly scrapped. For this film, they used a lot of computer animation: the buildings, the structures, the transportations, even the objects were all computer-animated, making this the first film to have its own department set up expressively for the purpose of generating computer animation. But not everything was computer-animated. For the background, they had to use zero graphic overlays. To bring in more realism, they brought out a LOT OF THAT like Coca-Cola, USA Today and Sony to make you feel like you're really in New York City. In the beginning of the song "Why Should I Worry", we can see Peg, Jacques and Trusty from Lady and the Tramp, and even Pongo from 101 Dalmations. When it was released... it wasn't alone. It was released the same day as Don Bluth's The Land Before Time. ''Both films got good reviews for the same reasons, but financially, ''it was The Land Before Time ''that earned more. That was the time that Disney realized that Bluth.. means.. business!! (Don Bluth: Bring it on!) During that same year, they released ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit. I'm not gonna go into details about this film. I'm just gonna save it... for later. Anyways, this Spielberg and Disney film grabbed the world's attention for Disney's animation. Also, they released the VHSs of the classic films for the kids and the younger viewers, and for fans of those Disney classics. In those VHSs, before the film would begin, they put in a certain trailer for their next project. Why am I talking about this?? Well, the Roger Rabbit film and the VHSs would help make this film be one of Disney's biggest successes... That film was The Little Mermaid (For petty AND even decent reasons. - The Ultimate Daredevil aka the only man expanding this page). It's the story of a mermaid called Ariel who falls in love with a human on a ship. Only one problem, he's a mermaid. So, she sees Ursula and Ariel gives her voice to her so she can have legs instead of fins. In 1985, Ron Clements found a collection of Hans Christian-Andersen books and then showed a draft of a movie based on one of his books, The Little Mermaid to then-CEO Michael Eisner. During that time, the company wanted to make a sequel to the film Splash. One day, the staff found some are development by Katie Neilson 14. 8/14 After that, they would return to make some animated gems! Starting with.. Beauty and the Beast! Based on the fairy tale of Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. 15. 9/14 16. 10/14 17. 11/14 18. Treasure Planet/Brother Bear Also, it (Lilo & Stitch) was one of the first Disney movies to be nominated for Best Animated Feature. The other one being this one - Treasure Planet. It's about a young man called Jim Hawkins and the crew of Captain Amelia who found a secret map and goes out to find the treasure that is explained in the map. Along with them is a cyborg cook naked John Silver who would teach Jim about the value of friendship and the power of dreams, a robot buddy code-named BEN and a little pink morphing thing... What the heck is that thing anyways? Directors John Musker and Ron Clements pitched the idea during this development of The Black Cauldron. Then again after The Little Mermaid, then again after Aladdin. The reason that they re-pitched was because they were assigned to direct more Disney films than they thought. Like The Great Mouse Detective, Th''e ''Little Mermaid and ''Aladdin. ''When they were assigned to do ''Hercules, ''they agreed ONLY IF right after they're done, they can make ''Treasure Planet. '' 19. Big Bombs 20. The Deal With Pixar, Troublemaker & Disney 21. 13/14 22. Honorable Mentions And now it's time for the Honorable Mentions. 23. The Live-Action Films (Mary Poppins and Who Framed Roger Rabbit) 24. Conclusion In conclusion, Disney had to go high and low to be one of the oldest, and one of the greatest animation companies in history! Literally, everybody has at least one film that is made by them that is considered one of their favorite films of all times. Walt Disney once said "We'll never lose sight of one thing, and w Category:Awesome